Inalcanzable
by GllMss
Summary: Trató con todas sus fuerzas de llegar a él. Ahora paga el precio por querer tocar lo inalcanzable... Este fic participa en el 'Reto: ¡Yo no escogí el título' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas'.


¡Hola a todo mundo!

Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, pues participa en el **_Reto: ¡Yo no escogí el título!_ del foro** _ **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. _ Es el primer reto en el que participo y estoy un poquitín nerviosa.

¡Desnme suerte!

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra de el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y publica sin animo de lucro y con único fin de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Este texto insinuaciones homosexual; si lo anterior le desagrada o disgusta, haga el favor de abstenerse a leerlo.

* * *

Se acurruca bajo la gruesa colcha, hace frío y tiene frío. El invierno siempre ha sido cruel con los habitantes de Konohagakure, este año no es la excepción. Mas no es el aire helado –entrando por la ventana– lo que la obligaba a cobijarse tiritante. No, no es el invierno; es la ausencia.

Se recuesta cada noche en una amplia cama matrimonial dejando desocupado el lado derecho, siempre a la espera de su dueño. Abraza las almohadas blancas, imaginado es el torso pálido de su amado. Sueña con despertar y encontrarle a su lado, pero al abrir los ojos sólo haya vacío y la ilusión desaparece.

Llora en silencio, como siempre –Sarada no debe escucharla–, y recuerda...

Tenía siete años la primera vez que lo vio. Con su actitud distante y su porte elegante y misterioso. Fue amor a primera vista. Sasuke era perfecto, las mejores notas, la mejor apariencia y esa aura que lo hacía ver inalcanzable; un príncipe en todas las letras. Se esforzó mucho en ser notada –ella no fue la única cautivada por el pequeño Uchiha–, mejoró sus notas, se dejó crecer el cabello al escuchar que así le gustaba, se arreglaba cada mañana lo mejor que podía, incluso renunció a la amistad de Ino; todo por Sasuke. Se moldeó a si misma con la única intención de alzarse sobre las otras y alcanzar al azabache; con el único deseo de ganar el amor de su príncipe.

Entoces se graduaron de la academia y los dioses premiaron su dedicación poniéndola en el mismo equipo que su amado; ¡Ella entre todas las chicas!, aquello debía estar predestinado. Si bien tendría que soportar al idiota de Naruto, el detalle le pareció un sacrificio soportable con tal de estar cerca de Sasuke. Sin embargo sus intento por llamar la atención del recién nombrado genin, no dieron nunca frutos; Sasuke la mantuvo lejos desde el principio, la insulto y trató como a un estorbo, una _molestia,_ como bien exteriorizó alguna vez sin la más mínima muestra de culpa. Pero la indiferencia se convirtió con el tiempo en un compañerismo seco que la motivó a seguir intentado, que le hizo creer que quizá, estaba más cerca de él. Sasuke la reconoció como buena en genjutsu durante la primera prueba de los exámenes chunin y la aceptó como su compañera; nunca antes fue más feliz. Entonces vino el desastre, y justo cuando pensó que podría hacer algo por él, la realidad la golpeó de nuevo mostrándole lo lejos que estaba del corazón del chico. Sus intentos de retenerlo a su lado fueron inútiles y cuando volvió a ser consiente, él ya se había ido. La deserción de Uchiha Sasuke y su traición a Konohagakure, no le afectó tanto como muchos creyeron; a ella realmente jamás le dolió de verdad el que él decidiera irse, escogiendo hundirse en las oscuras profundidades del odio y la venganza. No, a ella lo que la quebró desde adentro, fue que no la llevara consigo. Aquella noche entendió lo lejos que aún estaba de alcanzarlo y tiempo después se preguntó que habría pasado de ser alguien más quien tratara de detenerlo esa noche, cuando la decisión todavía podía flaquear y el poder de Orochimaru permanecía sellado; cuando aún era el Sasuke–kun con quien ella soñaba y el teme con que Naruto peleaba todos los días sin excepción. Fue en ese momento que aceptó que no era ella quien podía detenerlo, que no sería quien lo salvara. Así que se conformó con la promesa de Naruto y viéndole partir en busca de Sasuke, se aceptó como un sobrante en la escena...

Pero ella no se daría por vencida, era tan terca como el Uzumaki y si la determinación el rubio era inflaqueable, la suya propia también lo sería. Naruto quería a Sasuke de regreso tanto o más que ella y la decisión de lograr juntos tal cometido les bailaba en la mirada cada que verde y azul chocaba. De nuevo se esforzó –esta vez de verdad– en superarse a si misma, en estar a la altura de los enemigos que se le cruzarían en el camino que llevaba al Uchiha... Y lo logró. Se convirtió en la promesa del nunjutsu médico, aumentó su fuerza en combate y superó con creses a la sanin Senju Tsunade, su mentora y quinta Hokage. Estuvo entre las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea de ninjas más fuerte... Y aún con eso...

La noticia del ataque al jinchuruki del Hachibi por parte de su antiguo compañero, rompió por completo el filtro principesco con que vió al Uchiha durante su infancia. Sasuke no era un príncipe, no era su príncipe... Y ella ya no podía amarlo. ¿Cómo?, si el muchacho no hacía más que causar dolor y sufrimiento a todos aquellos que alguna vez creyeron en él; ¿Cómo seguirle amando, cuando no hacía sino darle motivos para dejar de hacerlo? Fue en ese momento que tomó la decisión de acabar ella misma con la tormenta de venganza que desatará el azabache la noche que se fuera. Sasuke debía morir.

Pero al igual que el amor infantil que le profesó durante años, su rencor tampoco resultó suficiente para llegar al muchacho, y una nueva declaración de Naruto le hizo saber que, de nuevo, no era su mano la que llegaría al Uchiha. Una vez más fue un ente sobrante en la escena, y mientras la mirada cielo prometía apagarse cuando la obsidiana lo hiciera, entendió que aquel dramático cuadro final, era uno en que no tenía derecho a aparecer.

Después estalló la guerra, dolorosa y mortal como todas sus predecesoras; desgarradora de cuerpos y almas, arrazó con las vidas de todo desdichado mortal que tuvo el infortunio de pelear en ella. Pero ganaron, o al menos eso contarán los libros de historia. Los sobrevivientes enterraron a sus muertos y los lloraron, la calma tras la tormenta les dio alivio y la paz reinó; y aquella dramática escena final... Esa se desarrolló tal como ella esperaba, sin su presencia requerida en el cuadro. Pero lo aceptó, pues no mucho después Sasuke descansaba sobre una camilla del hospital de Konohagakure y la ilusión se le anidó una vez más en el pecho, al verlo dormir con el rostro carente de panas, ausente de odio.

Sin embargo Sasuke no dormiría por siempre y cuando volvió a abrir los párpados y se supo absuelto de sus crímenes, volvió a marcharse en busca de redención para su alma penitente.

La despedida tuvo sabor agridulce y el tacto de los dedos blanquecino en su frente, le hinchó el corazón en dicha... Dicha que murió cuándo a lo lejos, vió el mudo "Hasta pronto" que se intercambió entre los pares azul–negro. Y dolió, porque por cuarta vez, fue otro personaje secundario de la historia. Nuevamente, sobraba.

Debió renunciar aquel día, pero no lo hizo. El amor infantil, se volvió a terco, insano, obsesivo. Movió los hilos que pudo y cuando vió la oportunidad, utilizó las bajas defensas del muchacho y atacó.

Logró darle al Uchiha algo que quería, a cambio de atarlo a su lado. Una acción egoísta que al final resultó inútil; pues ni cuando dio a luz a Sarada, mientras Sasuke le sostenía la mano anhelante viendo el nacimiento de su primogénita, ella lo sintió de verdad a su lado. El ahora hombre, la soltó ni bien escuchó el llanto y corrió a sostener a la niña ensangrentada; aún con eso, la sensación de ser remplazable no le importó, pues en esta ocasión ella no sobraba en la escena y eso le bastaba.

Sasuke resultó ser un buen padre, cuidadoso y dedicado; pero el maravilloso esposo que ella esperó durante años, jamás hizo acto de presencia. Fue un buen amigo, un excelente compañero, le cumplió cada capricho de necesitado afectó, pero las caricias nunca dejaron de ser frías ni tuvieron los besos pasión alguna. Sasuke no la amó y ella no logró que lo hiciera. Por eso no trató de detenerlo cuando dos años después del nacimiento de Sarada, el antes último de su estirpe, decidiera volver a irse...

Uchiha Sasuke va y viene en la actualidad, recolectando información del mundo para Konohagakure. Mientras, ella lo espera recostada en la cama de sabanas frías, sabiendo que atravesó la entrada principal de la aldea esa misma tarde y sabiendo también que no llegará a casa; no esa noche, al menos. No, eso significaría tener que compartir con ella lecho, tener que abrazar con brazos carentes de calor, tener que tocar un cuerpo que no le despierta emoción alguna.

Nunca llegó a él y ahora paga por la estupidez de no aceptar la derrota cuando pudo retirarse con dignidad, paga por su terquedad, por su obsesión. Ahora debe vivir viendo la espalda inalcanzable de su esposo, que de eso sólo el título; mientras el mismo hombre que ella anhela, se resigna a convertirse en un secreto.

Acurrucada bajo la gruesa colcha, en un intento infructuoso de cobijarse del frío invernal y del ausente, Sakura se vuelve su propia burla y apuesta contra el amor obsesivo y ciego que terco se niega a irse, a que Hinata también está durmiendo sola esta noche.

* * *

Eso es todo amigos. Agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo y espero lo disfrutaran.

Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, de hecho es de mis personajes favoritos debido a su desarrollo a lo largo de la serie. Pero odié el final que le dio Kishimoto.

De nuevo desenme suerte en el reto y que tengan un bonito día/noche


End file.
